


Love In A Trio

by tawelephant



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawelephant/pseuds/tawelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella thought she was happy until two men enter her life and change everything. Poly/Slash E/Em/B</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to 01/11/12 Squeeze My Lemon Wednesdays, by Dirty Cheeky Monkeys. I am so excited to be among some fantastic authors there.
> 
> To view the teaser picture that helped to inspire this little story, check out the DCM blog, and view the teaser posted on 01/08/12.  
> www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com  
> (REMOVE THE SPACES)
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> This little ditty popped into my head one morning and I could not get rid of it until I wrote it down. My friends loved it so I thought I'd share it. 
> 
> Thank you to my betas MyBabyBlues and freakybella. And LeLe for the help and great line! You ladies rock my world and I love you!
> 
> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love in a Trio

 

Bella wakes up to her breasts being suckled and fondled. Behind her Edward has his dick sliding between her legs as his fingers slowly circle her clit and his mouth sucks on her neck.

"Are you awake yet baby?" he whispers in her ear, knowing full well she is now as her hips start to move in time with his thrusts.

"Happy Anniversary baby girl," Emmett says as he moves from nibbling on her nipples to up the front of her neck. She can't help the moan that escapes her mouth from their ministrations.

"Boys, I think you are trying to kill me." She smiles before kissing Emmett. It is hot and wet and promises wonderful things to come. When they stop for air, she looks over her shoulder and kisses Edward. His kisses are soft and sensual. They slow to a stop so Emmett and Edward can take their turn kissing turning Bella on even more. Watching them together has always turned her on.

They break apart and Edward spins Bella so her head is at the foot of the bed and he heads south on Bella as Emmett resumes paying homage to her tits. She grabs Edward's leg and pulls him above her so they are laying in the sixty nine pose, a favorite of the trio. As Emmett slips up behind Edward, he prepares him with his slick fingers before sliding his cock into Edward's ass. Bella loves to watch her two men have sex as she is sucking on one of them. Quickly the room fills with moans and fast breathing. Too fast for any of their liking, Emmett loses his battle to prolong his pleasure and cums hard into Edward, setting him off shooting cum down Bella's throat, setting her into a screaming fit, flooding his mouth with her juices.

They all flop on the bed panting. Bella still can't believe what a wonderful life she has.

 

xoxoxoxoxox

 

It started four years ago. She was a junior in college working part time in the local coffee shop. She had a quiet life, never a big partier, wanting to enjoy her studies and friends instead.

She'll never forget the day Emmett came into her life. He asked for coffee but immediately started a conversation with her, flirting like crazy. Such a big teddy bear of a guy, bright blue eyes and dimples you could get lost in, but so down to earth. Her first thought was that he was a dumb jock, but she quickly found out that he was very intelligent. They had great conversations since he seemed to always show up on her work days and would hang around for an hour or two. He was bold and daring and funny to boot. They spoke of families and hopes for the future. He would mention his best friend but never gave her specifics.

Edward was a bit more subtle. He was in her English Lit class, and they were paired up on an assignment. He was so gorgeous with bronze, messy hair and hypnotizing green eyes. He wasn't a bulky guy like Emmett. He was built more like a soccer player, lean and muscular. They quickly found out that they had much in common while working on their project. They had favorite books and movies they discussed and laughed all the time on their nights together. He spoke of a roommate, but never gave her specifics either.

She couldn't help the feelings she had growing for both guys. She did not let herself feel guilty though since they were only friends. Bella would get a feeling every now and then that they wanted more, but since they never tried anything beyond a hug or kiss on the cheek, she figured all in good time.

One sunny afternoon Bella went to lunch with Emmett. He had her belly laughing at his antics as a child and all the practical jokes he played on the kids at school. She couldn't help but fall for him and the sexual tension ran high as he would run his hands over her arm or she would playfully slap him while he was storytelling. He was so handsome it should intimidate her, but he always made her feel like she'd been a friend for years. And even though he was built like a linebacker for the Steelers, he was one of the most gentle and kind men she had ever met. Bella fell head over heels, wanting to help keep the smile on his face and ensure he was always happy. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the connection too. They parted with a hug and he gave her a kiss on the forehead promising he'd see her soon.

Bella was ecstatic when Edward asked her to dinner. He picked her up at her door with a kiss to her hand and swept her off her feet all night long. All during the romantic dinner he would brush his finger along her cheek. He opened up to her, talking about his childhood as an only child who lost his parents to a car wreck, living with his aunt and uncle who loved him as their own, which made her heart ache for him even more. She felt as if she needed to take care of him and guarantee he always felt loved. Bella was in deep and was scared that she was the only one who felt the electricity between them. The side glances in the car made her flush with desire as he drove her home and left her with a kiss on the cheek.

One day, at the end of her study session with Edward, he invited her back to his apartment. He wanted to talk and introduce her to his roommate. She was excited and nervous, having heard of the great guy but had never met him. Imagine her surprise when his roommate turned out to be Emmett. And not only did they live together, they were a couple.

Needless to say she was shocked at first. The guys were afraid they were going to push her away, but talked a lot about the beautiful brunette who captured their hearts and how they could not let her get away. They opened a bottle of wine and sat together on the couch to get it all out in the open. Hearing about their pasts and their relationship seemed to put her at ease. They had girlfriends in the past, but knew that there was an attraction to the same sex. Both tried to date men and did not find a connection with anyone. When they met four years ago at a friend's Christmas party, there was something special between them. They have always been satisfied with their relationship, but when both men had met Bella, something clicked with them. It was like she was a lost puzzle piece they did not know they were missing. And now that they had found her, they didn't want to let her go.

At first she was afraid to come between them, but agreed to give a relationship with the two men a shot. She was afraid jealousy would come into play and someone would end up hurt. But she had to admit it turned her on too. To be pleasured by two men at once was always a fantasy. And she read enough fanfiction that slash stories turned her on like crazy. The men knew the look of lust in her eyes and promised to take it as fast or slow as she was comfortable with. But they made it very clear they wanted all of her, not just a physical relationship.

She watched them kiss, getting turned on so badly she had to join in. The messy three way kiss was so hot to her. Tasting each other, tongues exploring. Their clothes were lost quickly as they moved to the king size bed. Both men kissed and licked every inch of her body and had her begging by the time they were done. Emmett laid on the bed on his back and pulled Bella so she was sitting on his face, facing the foot of the bed. He attacked her pussy like a dying man eating his last meal. He held her thighs with his large hands so she couldn't scoot away.

Edward rocked over Emmett, sliding their cocks together while he kissed Bella and fondled her breasts. He kissed down her neck, sucking on her collarbone and then moved to nibble on each tit. He stopped at her pussy where he gave both Bella and Emmett a few licks. Bella cried out at the sight of both faces at her pussy.

Edward licked down Emmett's body and wrapped his hand around Emmett's cock. He leaned down and licked the pre cum off of the head as he watched Bella rock over Emmett's face. He was so turned on he couldn't wait and started sucking Em's cock, taking him deep and hollowing out his cheeks like he knew his lover liked.

Bella was so turned on watching Edward please Emmett that she quickly fell over the edge, screaming Emmett's name as she drenched his face. That scream along with Edward's sucking threw Emmett over the edge and he emptied himself down Edward's throat. Edward caught the out of breath Bella and kissed her softly, calming her racing heart. Emmett leaned up against the headboard to watch the other two together. Bella was writhing under Edward as his touches and bites got her heart pumping again. Edward climbed on top of her, claiming her too, rocking his cock deep and fast into her pussy. Never had she been filled so much. Never had she felt so loved and desired. And with those thoughts lingering in her head, she let go to the power of the passion between them and came again, bringing Edward with her.

She never dreamed at that time it would lead to their current life. The three of them were one hundred percent committed to each other. Surprisingly the only jealousy happened when they traveled out with friends. Men would always try to pick up Bella. And it seemed that some nasty whore would try to rub up on one of her men any time they were on a dance floor. At the end of the night, the three would sit and have a good laugh at the lame attempts for their attention.

They still laughed at one instance at the dance club Moon. The three of them went out for Edward's birthday. They loved to sway together on the dance floor with Bella sandwiched between her two men. This night was even more energized because their good friends Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were with them. They were a threesome that Bella and the boys met at a gathering of others in a poly relationship. The six got along very well and Bella and her guys would often babysit their kids.

They hadn't been at Moon long and were sitting around the table catching up on each other's lives when three bottle blonde women with way too much make-up and big fake tits came sauntering up to their table and introduced themselves, interrupting Rose. God love Rose, because she just sat there to see what crazy shit would spew from the mouths of the skanks. Tanya introduced herself and her friends Irina and Kate, while eyefucking the three men at the table.

Of course, Jasper, Emmett and Edward did not give them any attention as soon as Tanya opened her mouth, rolling their eyes at each other, silently wishing they would leave. Alice began to run her hands over Jaspers chest, as Emmett nuzzled into Bella's neck and Edward rubbed her leg and played with her hair.

Irina bent over the table, ignoring Rose and brought her hand out to touch Jaspers arm. Rose caught it before she made contact and in the sweetest southern voice said "Skank, if you and your friends don't leave now, I am going to airmail you to the pool tables above where my buddy will shove his pool stick so far up your ass you're gonna taste chalk."

Rose flung Irina's hand back as Jasper kissed her cheek, then the boys immediately lost it, laughing so hard other patrons looked on to see what was so funny. The three blonde's slinked off with their tails between their legs and Alice, Rose and Bella joined in the laughter. The rest of the night was spent dancing, drinking and laughing.

After six months as a threesome, they held a commitment ceremony, with friends and family in attendance, joining them together. The celebration that night was a steamy one that always got Bella excited when she thought about it. Bella was on her knees sucking Edward as Emmett fucked her from behind, holding her hips in his strong hands. She had such a strong orgasm that she collapsed on the bed and watched as Edward and Emmett made love. That night also brought them Emma, their dimpled little girl with the dark curly hair and bright blue eyes.

Having three sets of hands proved to be wonderful as they took care of their newborn. Both men loved the little girl more than anything and adored Bella even more for giving their family such a gift. Of course, Emma turned into a Daddy's girl. Both men gave her anything she wanted. Poor Bella was stuck being the disciplinarian. After college, Bella decided to write novels and stayed home with Emma. Their friends Alice, Rose and Jasper had opened a fashion house and asked the guys to be partners. They jumped at the chance to work with friends and made sure the behind the scenes ran smoothly so Alice and Rose could concentrate on designs. Lots of baby girl clothes came out that first season.

But the trio still needed time alone to reconnect, so Bella arranged a surprise weekend getaway, just the three of them, while Grandma and Grandpa watched Emma. A long weekend on a private island did them a world of good. Walking around naked all day led to lots of impromptu sex in the sand. Followed by laughter of where they had sand stuck, leading to shower sex as they washed each other clean. Swimming naked led to lots of underwater fondling and playful romping. And being in the middle of nowhere alone, they were able to let all of their inhibitions go. One night the boys blindfolded Bella and tied her to the bed, giving her more orgasms in one night than she ever had. The three made love and fucked every way possible.

On their last night on the island, they brought out some toys to add to the pleasure. They started with soft kisses on the sun-kissed skin of each other. Teasing and playful nipping at hips and thighs. Bella climbed up on top of Emmett, sliding her wet pussy over his hard cock, making him crazy before he couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed her by the hips and slammed her onto his cock. She rocked on Emmett as her men kissed. She was getting wetter by the minute watching their tongues fight for dominance. Edward crawled over to Bella and gave her a quick kiss before standing over Emmett. Bella grabbed his long cock and sucked it like a lollypop. She was extremely thankful for not having a gag reflex. She could take their cocks far in her mouth and they loved when they were balls deep and she swallowed around their heads. Emmett grabbed one of their dildos and started fucking Edward's ass slow and deep with it. All three of them did their best to pull every possible piece of ecstasy out of each other. And that vacation gave them Mason, their little man with crazy bronze hair and green eyes. Bella was always teasing the guys since he turned out to be a mama's boy.

 

xoxoxoxoxox

 

Emmett pulls Bella back to the present by plucking at her nipples and massaging her tits. "Baby girl, your boobs feel bigger to me," he comments as he starts to lick the left one. Hearing this, Edward joins in on the right side and agrees with Emmett's assessment.

"Well, I was going to wait until later to give you your present, but I can't wait a minute longer." Both men look at her, waiting for her announcement. "I think our last date night gave us more than wonderful memories." She smiles as each man begs her for more. "You think this time our baby can look like me?"

Bella giggles as the guys shower her with soft kisses and words of love and devotion. They may not be a "typical" family, but they are truly blessed and could not be happier.


	2. A Look Back at the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta MyBabyBlues. And LeLe, you are my guru of sayings!
> 
> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Janet Jackson owns the song....
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A Look Back at the Beginning

Bella's day went very different than she originally thought it would. What started out as a friendly dinner on a Friday night to meet Emmett's sister Angela, turned into hurt feelings, jealousy and anger, then ended in ecstasy.

Her relationship with Edward and Emmett was still new. They had been an official trio for about four months and were living together. The three knew without a doubt that they belonged together. They already made it through meeting Edward's parents who thought Bella was an angel. Emmett's mom and dad fell in love with Bella. And while it took Bella's dad a little time to accept, her mom was over the moon with Edward and Emmett. The last family hurdle was Emmett's sister Angela. She was six years older and always considered herself Emmett's keeper.

Bella was so nervous getting ready for their dinner out. She went thru her clothes about ten times. She kept dropping things throughout the house. The guys just laughed and told her to she needed to calm down. The guys knew they needed to help her out, so they decided to join her in the shower for some stress relief. Edward got on his knees and lifted her leg to rest on Emmett's, then went to town sucking and nibbling on her clit as he finger fucked her pussy. Emmett concentrated his attention on licking and kneading her breasts as he slid a hand behind her and slowly fingered her ass. It did not take long for her to lose control and scream their names as she rode the intense orgasm. She was a lot calmer after that.

Angela told Emmett she was bringing a friend. He assumed that meant a love interest. He was floored with reality. Angela brought her friend Carmen, who just happened to be Emmett's ex-girlfriend before he met Edward. Bella knew she was pretty, but hell, Carmen looked like a supermodel. She was tall with blonde hair, big boobs and killer legs in her stilettos.

Both women were nice to Bella at first, but it quickly became unpleasant. Angela and Carmen did nothing but reminisce about the good old days and all of the wonderful times they had together. They spoke of the plans they had for Emmett and Carmen to get married and make Carmen a true part of the family. It did not help that Carmen kept shamelessly flirting and touching Emmett. His arm, hair, hand, whatever she could reach. Oh, and they did not leave Edward out of the loop. Carmen hung on every word he said and acted like he should be with her and Emmett.

Edward kept trying to steer the conversation to other topics, but the two ladies brought it right back to their agenda. He tried to convey to Bella through looks not to let the two women get to her.

Before dinner was ordered, Bella excused herself to the restroom. She knew if she sat there one more minute she would explode. So she went to the restroom and tried to calm down. Of course, that was short lived when Carmen walked in the door.

She leaned on the closed door glaring at Bella though the mirror. "I don't know what you think you have with my Emmett, whore. But it ends tonight," Carmen sneered through her red lips.

"Who do you think you are calling a whore? You are here trying to get your skanky claws into a man who dumped your sorry ass. A man who currently has a loving relationship that does not and will never include you. It amazes me that you think he wants to even breathe the same air as you. Why don't you stop embarrassing yourself and leave?"

Carmen got into Bella's face trying to intimidate her. "You are the one who should leave, tramp. Why don't you just go home?"

Bella's face flushed with fury and she had enough. She swung her arm and slapped Carmen across the face. "Listen here you fucking slut. I am done listening to your shit. I love Emmett and Edward; therefore I will not beat your ass into the ground. So, I suggest you go sit your fucking ass in your chair, act civilized and keep your mouth shut."

Bella left Carmen in shock in the bathroom. When she got back to the table she could tell that Emmett and Angela were in a heated conversation. She didn't want to give Angela and Carmen the satisfaction of running her off, but she just couldn't sit there and pretend any longer. Trusting them wholeheartedly, she walked up to her men, "I am going to leave. Please enjoy the rest of your dinner and I will see you later. I love you."

She turned to Angela, "Well, I'd say it was nice to meet you, but I don't want to lie. I hope for Emmett's sake that you pull your head out of your ass. He is a wonderful man and he deserves all the happiness life can give him." She kissed both men on the cheek and walked out of the restaurant.

Her blood boiled as she walked to the valet and asked for a cab. She called Alice and Rose and told them all about the failed dinner. The girls were heading out to a club since Jasper was working late and invited her to join them. She sent a text to Edward to let him know her whereabouts so they wouldn't worry.

Alice and Rose were already at the club when Bella arrived, and God love them, they already had a margarita sitting at the table for her. The girls also brought Bella a new outfit. The demure black dress she picked for the dinner just would not do. She quickly changed into a tiny strapless black dress. The club was getting crowded as more and more people hit the dance floor. The ladies sat and had a few drinks.

"Don't worry about Angela, Bella. We had a similar situation with Jasper's ex-fiancé Maria," Alice said.

"Fiancé?" came from Bella.

"Oh yes," Rose said. "They dated about four years and even though he did not love her, his family pushed for them to get married. We met Jasper one afternoon at the diner in town and he was so sad and unhappy. You could see it in his eyes. We talked over a few hours and he told us all about her. We told him how our families were not too happy at first about Alice and I being in a relationship, but we stood strong because we knew it was right. By the end of our conversation, he had a determined attitude and went home to change his life. He broke up with Maria and kicked her out of HIS apartment. He told his parents that he did not need their approval anymore and wanted to be happy."

"Wow." Bella was floored.

Alice smiled. "Yeah, it was amazing. We just knew he walked into that diner for a reason. He called us that night after it all went down and we invited him over the next day to chill out with us. Of course, a day of hanging out turned into making out and long story short, here we are."

"We could not be happier," Rose said as she gave Alice a small kiss. "The Maria thing happened when we went to meet his parents about six months later. He had told them about us and they were leery at first, but wanted to meet us. So we went and had a wonderful weekend getting to know them. Unfortunately, Maria still lived in town and we bumped into her at the grocery store of all places. She made a big scene, ranting about how we were whores who stole him away. We brain washed him. Blah, blah, blah."

Alice laughed. "Yeah it pissed her off royally when he told her he never loved her and he loved us completely and would be with us for the rest of his life. He told her to fuck off and walked away. It was priceless."

"And we had some hot lovin' that night." Rose smiled before she grabbed Alice and kissed her like it would be their last. After they broke apart she announced, "Okay, enough of that. Time to dance!"

The girls hit the dance floor. Song after song they danced together, ignoring the looks from the other patrons. After about thirty minutes, they were approached by three men who looked like they lived on steroids. The girls eyed each other secretly communicating how ridiculous they are.

The three guys danced up to the three girls, each picking a girl to try to grind on. The girls did not want to make a big scene so they tried to ignore them. That didn't work at all.

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes," the shortest of the group said to Rose, who happened to be the tallest of the girls. She had to laugh at the cheesy line he gave to her tits.

The greasy blonde who sidled up to Alice was next. "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!"

It took everything in the girls to control the belly laughs that wanted to break free.

The third guy with onion breath leaned into Bella. "Can I take your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

Just as the girls got ready to gently brush the nasty threesome off, their knights in shining armor appeared. "Are you three a comedic group, because that was the funniest shit I have seen in a long time," Emmett chuckled as he, Edward and Jasper got in between the girls and their new admirers.

The comedic threesome immediately backed away holding their hands up accepting defeat. The girls were so happy for the relief that they attacked their men with kisses. The six of them took a seat to have a few drinks before they went back to the dance floor with a nice buzz.

The club started to play the song 'If' by Janet Jackson and Bella knew her boys requested it. They knew she had a love of 80's music and that song always got them heated when she sang it at home.

Hand in hand Emmett and Edward walked Bella to the dance floor and flanked her as the song began.

 

Sittin' over here,  
starin' in your face  
With lust in my eyes,  
sure don't give a damn  
And ya don't know that I've been dreamin' of ya in my fantasy

Bella ran one hand through Edward's hair as he danced in front of her, and she ran the other through Emmett's behind her.

Never once you looked at me  
Don't even realize that I'm wantin' you to fulfill my needs  
Think what you want,  
let your mind free  
Run free to a place no one dares to

Bella whispered "closer" to them wanting to feel their body heat on her.

How many nights I've laid in bed Excited over you  
I've closed my eyes and thought of us A hundred different ways  
I've gotten there so many times I wonder how 'bout you  
Day and night, night and day All I've got to say is

Edward started kissing and sucking on one side of her neck as Emmett attacked the other.

If I was your girl...

Oh the things I'll do to you  
I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman,  
The things I'd do to you  
But I'm not, so I can't,  
Then I won't  
But, if I was your girl

Bella couldn't stop the moan as Edward and Emmett started grinding their pelvises into her.

Allow me some time to play with your mind  
And you'll get there again and again  
Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed  
Take your time,  
we've got all night

Their hands started to roam over her body. She couldn't tell who was who. The sensations were making her wet and needy.

You on the rise as you're touchin' my thighs  
And let me know what you like  
If you like, I'll go down  
Da down down down da down down  
I'll hold you in my hand and baby

Hearing the lyrics she started thinking about Edward and Emmett naked lying on their bed. Their cocks standing tall waiting for her attention.

Your smooth and shiny feels so good against my lips, sugar  
I want you so bad I can taste your love  
Right now, baby  
Day and night, night and day  
All I've got to say is

Bella couldn't stop herself from rubbing her hands over their hard cocks, making each of them groan and bite her neck. She wanted to get them home and naked fast.

If I was your girl...  
Oh the things I'll do to you  
I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman,  
The things I'd do to you  
But I'm not, so I can't,  
Then I won't  
But, if I was your girl

 

"Take me home," she moaned. That is all Edward and Emmett needed. They waved to Jasper and his girls before they walked Bella to the car. She was thanking the lord above they lived close. She felt like she would burst.

As soon as the door was shut clothing was removed and the trio raced to the bedroom. Bella was pushed down on the bed as Edward and Emmett began to kiss and suck on every surface of her body.

They kissed as they both fingered her swollen clit and sopping wet pussy. Her juices flowing down her ass crack to the bedding.

"Fuck I love you guys," she moaned as her orgasm started to take flight.

"What do you want now baby girl?" Emmett asked as he kept fingering her.

"Tell us," Edward whispered. "We will give you anything."

"Both of you, now, please!" she whimpered.

Emmett moved to lie on the bed on his back. Bella got on all fours and wrapped Emmett's hard cock in her mouth, craving that precum she saw dripping down the side. After a few swipes, she popped off of him and turned to Edward who was kneeling behind her. She bent to do the same thing to his glorious cock begging for attention. A few licks were all he could take. He needed her desperately.

She climbed up Emmett's body. His hands started rubbing her thighs as Edward held his cock for Bella to sit down on. The two moaned as they joined. They started a slow rhythm as Edward ran his hand where they were connected, smearing her juices up to her puckered hole. Gently he inserted a finger into her ass as she rocked over Emmett. Her groan let him know he was on the right track. He added two more before she couldn't take it and begged for him.

Edward straddled Emmett's legs while coating his cock with the juices on his hand from Bella's pussy. The duo stopped and Bella leaned down to kiss Emmett so Edward could gently push into her ass. As soon as his head passed the tight ring of muscles, she squeaked as he groaned. She kissed Emmett one last time then sat up. He enveloped her hips with his hands. Edward wrapped his arms around her torso and took her tits in his hands.

The trio slowly pushed and pulled until they reached an astounding rhythm. Edward would pull out as Emmett pushed in. They kept the opposite push pull going for a few minutes until Bella started to shake. They knew she was about to cum and decided to throw her off the cliff. They both slammed in and out of her body at the same time, their cocks rubbing each other inside of her body. Bella couldn't take the miraculous sensations anymore and began screaming their names. Her body locked down on both cocks, making both men explode and fill her with their hot cum. They slowed down, instead of stopping altogether, so they could come down tenderly from their high and slip from her body.

Bella softly kissed Emmett before sliding down the side of his body to the bed. Edward leaned down and kissed Emmett before moving to Bella for a kiss. Then he took his place on the other side of her.

"Well, this night did not turn out like I thought it was going to," Bella said out of breath.

Both men put their hands on her, needing the connection. "It was interesting after you left. Carmen came back to the table silent as the grave with a big red mark across her cheek. Angela questioned her but she said she was not feeling well and left," Emmett said.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, then Angela knew she was fucked and immediately back tracked and tried to act as if the beginning of the night never happened. Emmett told her not to come around until she grew up and actually wanted him to be happy."

"Oh Em, I don't want you fighting with your sister," Bella worried.

"No baby girl," Emmett whispered, "it's okay. She will be calling soon. I know her. And things will be fine. I love you. So much it hurts. And for her to accept my love for Edward, but not for you is unacceptable. You two are my life. I would do anything for you two."

The trio kissed gently before they said 'I love you' and snuggled close to drift off to sleep. They knew they were the luckiest people on earth to find such incredible love and happiness. They would be tested in life, but they would always make it through together.


End file.
